


Without A Fight

by Noah_sCigarettes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, But no one dies, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drama, Excessive use of husband, Fire, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Injuries, There’s a fire that happens, no beta we die like men, theres very little injuries actually because I’m too lazy, this is like my first work on here dont attack me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_sCigarettes/pseuds/Noah_sCigarettes
Summary: Heads up I can’t write for shit‘He’d only realised how serious the situation was when he got a panicked phone call from Izzy, asking frantically if he’d heard from Alec or if he was with him. At his confusion she’d yelled at him to turn on the news.Oh no.The Institute was on fire.Izzy was on an errand and Jace got out quickly with Clary, but no one had heard from Alec.’I don’t own the characters Cassandra Clare does yada yada yada/ all mistakes are mine n all that/ Merry Christmas





	Without A Fight

**Author's Note:**

> ‘So I was thinking about a angsty but cute fic where like one of them is in office or somewhere and the place caught fire or there’s terrorist or some shit. And the other doesn’t know what’s happening and a lot of tears and then an eventual reunion.‘ -@crispyoperawolfdean on tumblr //
> 
> This is probably not written how you were expecting n it’s hella bad but like?? Y kno -Noah

Alec wasn’t answering his calls.

Now this wasn’t unusual, his office job usually required full attention on whatever he was doing at that moment. But the last text Magnus had received from his husband was half an hour ago, and didn’t really make much sense. It seemed rushed and was mostly unintelligible.

‘Babe, lovu. Illnehumezoon. Xxc’

He’d assumed Alec’s boss was just being extra uptight today, so his husband had to send a text under the table like he was back in high school.

He’d only realised how serious the situation was when he got a panicked phone call from Izzy, asking frantically if he’d heard from Alec or if he was with him. At his confusion she’d yelled at him to turn on the news.

Oh no.

The Institute was on fire.

Izzy was on an errand and Jace got out quickly with Clary, but no one had heard from Alec.

Magnus immediately ran out of the house and sped on Alec’s Harley to the edge of the street The Institutes office building was on.

Sure enough, it stood there, ash, plaster and brick falling, glass smashing, alarms blaring. He ran around the signs, ignoring protests, until he got to the officers surrounding the scene.

He hadn’t even realised he was crying until an officer stopped him, asking him why he was so frantic and what was up.

‘What’s up? What’s up? What’s up is that my husband hasn’t been seen for half an hour and the last anyone saw him he was in the institute. Where might the problem lie with that? Oh yeah, The Institutes currently fucking on fire!’ He cried at the woman.

‘Calm down, sir, what’s your husbands name?’

‘Alexander Lightwood-Bane’

‘And no ones seen him?’

‘Not that I know of. His siblings and friends got out or were already out when the fire started, but no ones seen him. Is he still in there?’ He couldn’t stop the panic sleeping into his voice as it cracked over uncertainties on his husbands whereabouts.

‘I don’t know, sir, the firefighters in there are the best in all of New York. If your husband is in there, they’ll find him and bring him out to you.’

‘What if it’s too late?’

‘Try not to think about it, Mr Lightwood-Bane’ the officer offered him a small, sympathetic smile.

-

Around 10 minutes later, and after Magnus had bitten all of his nails off in stress, a firefighter walked out with a body laying limp in his arms.

Fear struck Magnus as he saw the mop of dark, messy hair, unequivocally his Alexander.

He tried to run towards the men, pushing on the strong hands stopping him as more years streamed down his face.

‘Darling!’ He shouted before turning and yelling at the undeserving officer ‘Let me go to him! Is he okay? I need to see him! Please!’

The woman made eye contact with the firefighter, who gave her a reassuring nod that Alec was alive, for at least the foreseeable future, so the woman let Magnus run to the ambulance and shout at the paramedics that he was going to join his husband and nothing they could do or say would stop him from being there for Alexander.

-

After an agonising ambulance ride of twisting his and his husbands wedding rings for comfort, they’d finally reached the hospital. 

Alec had been incredibly lucky in his injuries.

His lungs were a bit clogged from the smoke, so the tube attached round his head was helping him breathe until he was awake, and he’d only acquired minor burns up one arm after passing out.

He’d avoided the fire well before fainting, and the firefighters got to him fairly quick after.

So now they were just playing the waiting game, which shouldn’t be long, but every second felt like hours as he squeezed his husbands uninjured hand, refusing to think about what might’ve happened if he’d fainted quicker, or the fire had spread faster, or the firefighters hadn’t found him as fast.

Okay let’s be real he was totally thinking about it.

The only thing to pul him from his thoughts was a confused groan and a cough from the man attached to the hand he was holding, immediately making Magnus look up.

‘Darling!’ He exclaimed, ‘Nurse!’

-

After the nurse had assessed Alec was okay, given his cream for the burns, and let him get up and out of the hospital bed, Magnus immediately pulled his husband into a hug.

‘I was so worried once I’d heard about the fire, I even rode that death trap you insist on owning.’

Alec’s breath hitched before he laughed, pulling back slightly before pulling his husband into a watery kiss.

‘I’m okay, I’m fine, I’m here.’ he whispered reassurances into Magnus’ hair as the slightly shorter man cried into his chest.

No Lightwood-Bane would ever go out without a fight.


End file.
